That Potter Boy
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: For six summers, Lily's parents hear all about that Potter boy. Then comes the seventh.


AN- James and Lily! Absolutely ADORE them. And I've always wondered how the meet the parents went for James.

* * *

Robert Evans was never really fond of the idea of his little girl going away to school for ten months at a time surrounded by boys. But after gentle persuasion by his wife, non-stop pleading by his daughter and many, many guilt trips, Robert relented and watched with sad eyes on the first of September as his daughter skipped merrily through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Iris Evans laid a hand on his arm. "She'll be okay."

He nodded. "Of course."

Ten long months later (not counting Christmas because that was only two weeks) they were once again outside the barrier waiting for Lily. She appeared suddenly with that Snape boy at her side, chatting contently. Her eyes slid over to her parents, she said something else to the boy, and darted over into her father's waiting arms.

"Missed you, Lily-bug," Robert said fondly.

Once they got home and Lily had unpacked her trunk, the family of four (though Petunia very much ignored them) sat in the living room as Lily told of her many adventures at school.

"I brewed a potion and my professor said it was the best he's ever seen a first year do!"

"The girls in my dorm are really nice. We stay up half the nights whispering!"

"I love the grounds. It's so nice to sit by the lake and do homework."

"Any boys?" Iris asked slyly, enjoying the way her husband sat up a little straighter.

Instantly, Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust. "There is one boy, Potter. He's constantly picking on Sev. He and his friends are annoying gits."

Robert let out a relieved sigh, "Most are, darling."

* * *

Summer passed by too fast and once again, Lily headed through the barrier between the platforms and once again, ten long months passed (again, ignoring Christmas) before Robert had his daughter back.

"How was school this year?" he asked on the ride home, traffic keeping them at a red light.

"Fine," Lily said from the back seat where she was trying not to let Petunia's blatant disgust upset her, "I get to go to the village next year!"

"Well that sounds like fun," Iris commented.

"Yeah, Sev told me all about it."

"And how is Severus?" Iris asked.

"Fine. That Potter boy still won't leave him alone. He tried out for Quidditch and made the team. His head's going to inflate even more."

"Well at least he'll have you to keep him grounded," Robert said.

* * *

When Lily stepped out of the barrier after her third year of school, Robert was struck with the sudden notion that his daughter was growing up. She looked so different but still so similar from the last time he saw her and this left him feeling a little lonely.

Until, of course, she leaped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Did you have a good year?" he asked as they left the station, him pushing her cart and her arm-in-arm with her mother.

"It was fine. Hogsmeade was wonderful. Except that Potter boy and his friends wouldn't stop throwing things at Sev and me. I finally had to threaten them all with my wand. Remus stopped; he's the nice one."

"Really?" Robert asked, suddenly panicking, "Do-do you like Remus?"

"He's alright," Lily said with a shrug.

Later that night, Iris and Robert sat in bed together. "She's going to be interested in boys one day, Robert."

"I know," he sighed, "Maybe I'll be ready for it then. But not now."

* * *

Lily was all smiles and laughs after her fourth year and she happily recounted her parents with all her school experiences at dinner that evening.

"Any boys?" Iris asked.

Lily blushed, "I went on a couple of dates to Hogsmeade. The boys were rather nice."

"I'm glad you had fun."

"That Potter boy asked me out," she said after a moment.

Robert chocked on his meatloaf and Iris hid a giggle behind her hand. "What did you say?"

"I told him to go jump in the lake. He's a total git to Sev, like I'd really go out with him. That didn't stop him, though. He kept asking."

"I could have a word with him," Robert offered.

Lily giggled. "Thanks daddy but I can handle it."

"Just remember: you have magic on your side."

"Robert!" Iris exclaimed, "She's not supposed to use magic outside of class."

"Right, of course," Robert said, but winked at Lily when his wife wasn't looking.

* * *

Lily's fifth summer was a sad one. She barely spoke a word when she stepped out of the barrier and locked herself away in her room as soon as she got home.

Hours later, Robert knocked on the door and a quiet voice told him he could enter.

"Lily-bug? Everything alright?"

He sat down on the edge of her bed and she sat up, wiping at her eyes. "Sev and I are no longer friends."

"Why? Did that Potter boy have something to do with it?"

"Sort of. If he hadn't attacked Sev- no-it was probably inevitable. He- he was changing dad. He said something…something rather hurtful and I didn't forgive him."

"Do you feel like forgiving him now?"

Lily shook her head. "No. No, we're better off now. I am, at least. But it still hurts."

"I know sweetie," Robert sighed and opened his arms so Lily could cry into his shirt.

* * *

The sixth summer was a curious one. Lily was quiet again as they walked through the station and to the car but it wasn't a sad quiet- more of a reflection quiet. Robert wasn't even sure why until dinner that night, when they were asking Lily about her school year and a thought suddenly hit him.

"Any more horror stories about that Potter boy?"

Lily blushed deep red and shuffled some food around with her fork.

"No," her voice dripping with surprise, "No horror stories. We got along surprisingly well."

"Maybe he's finally growing up," Iris offered.

"Maybe," Lily said quietly.

* * *

The seventh and final summer, Lily had written her parents and told them she wouldn't need a ride home this year. Iris and Robert waited in the kitchen for their graduate daughter to walk through the doors.

About an hour after they usually arrived home, they heard Lily walk inside, calling out to her family members and announcing she was home. Robert walked quickly through the kitchen and stopped in the entry hall in surprise.

Lily wasn't alone. She was holding the hand of a rather tall and well filled out boy with messy black hair and large round glasses. He looked very out of place in their home and was muttering to Lily.

Iris came up behind him. "Lily!"

His little girl beamed and threw her arms around her mother. Robert glanced at the boy, who was looking at Lily in complete adoration.

"Daddy!" Lily exclaimed and threw her arms around him next.

"Who's your friend, Lily?" Iris asked.

Lily turned to the boy and took his hand again, squeezing gently.

"Mum, dad. This is James." The way she said his name, both parents knew, as they shared a look, that this boy was far from being a friend.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Evans," the boy said.

Iris hugged him and Robert shook his hand, surprised to find the boy possessing a rather firm grip. The four traveled to the kitchen where Iris had laid out food and sat at the table.

"So, how was your final year, Lily?" Iris asked.

"It was fun. Rather sad near the end."

"And how was being Head Girl?" Robert asked.

"I liked it. James was Head Boy. He did a surprisingly good job," Lily said teasingly.

"Not as well as you, Evans," James assured her, winking.

"And how are your friends?"

"I actually invited a few of them here for tea next weekend if that's okay? We decided we needed to see each other as much as possible in case-" her voice trailed off.

"In case what, Lily-bug?"

"In case something gossip worthy happens," Lily said but shared a dark look with James that her parents luckily didn't see.

"And that Potter boy. Did he bug you?"

For some reason, James found this hysterical; he couldn't stop laughing even as Lily whacked his chest several times.

"No. He was surprisingly mature this year."

"Did he ask you out a million times again?"

"Only once, daddy," Lily said, glaring at James who wouldn't stop laughing.

"Ah, did you finally scare him away with your spells?" Robert asked proudly.

"No, sir," James said, catching his breath, "she finally said yes."

Lily sighed. "Mum, dad, meet James Potter."

* * *

AN- The End!


End file.
